Before You
by rainieblack
Summary: All Tadashi Atsuka ever wanted was to have something in her life to live for. Ballet has always been her passion, so when had it ever changed? "They collided like two predestined stars and in that brief moment, she felt what it was like to be immortal. "


Atsuka sighed and brushed back her long hair methodically. When her auburn hair was deemed sleek enough, Atsuka set her ornate brush back onto her lacquered dressing table. Slicking on a fresh coat of _Giorgio Armani's Lip Maestro,_ she looked at the mirror and pursed her lips experimentally. A flawless picture of elegance stared back at her. Satisfied with her unruffled appearance, Atsuka slipped her phone into the simple _Kate Spade_ cream purse that sat at her side. Just as she was about to leave, _Lisé_ madeher presence known.

Tilting her head slightly as _Lisé_ purred and twined around her stockinged legs, Atsuka cooed softly. "Now where have you been, _Lisé? "_ Atsuka picked her Turkish Angora up gently, shifting _Lisé_ weight so that she rested comfortably against Atsuka. Stroking Ambre gently, Atsuka dropped her head to nuzzle the top of _Lisé's_ warm head, suddenly swamped by a panging sense of loneliness. Peering up from the curtain that her hair created, Atsuka pinned a stare at the aged butler who had entered her dressing room.

" _Lady Atsuka, the Master would like to speak to you in his office._ " Sebastian announced politely in impeccable French. Atsuka nodded, humming noncommittedly as she swung the leather purse over her shoulder and setting _Lisé_ down in one graceful movement. " _Alright then, lead me to him, if you would please._ "

Atsuka sat in front of her Father, barely resisting the urge to nervously tug on the sleeves on the open-necked knit dress she wore at her Father's piercing gaze. Crossing her ankles, Atsuka shifted imperceptibly to the right and sipped the cup of earl grey demurely. "You wished to speak with me, Father? " Atsuka murmured gracefully, instantly switching to lilting Japanese at her father's presence. Tadashi Katsu nodded and flipped through the file in front of him quickly.

He eyed his daughter, who was bathed in the soft morning light. Though she looked as composed as how her Mother had taught her to be, Katsu could still see the nervous tension in her jaw. _She really did have to work on the poker face._ As Atsuka matured, it became evident that she had inherited the famous McLean genes, with pale skin and delicate bones. Just as he predicted, Atsuka had blossomed into an enchanting nymph. Just like Aurelia, Atsuka shone even brighter in front of a camera.

Paired with sultry eyes and a graceful gait, Katsu grew more and more worried about his only daughter's safety. He still hadn't forgotten that stormy night, where he had been drawn in by sobs and screams. He had come too close to losing his daughter. _It isn't safe enough_. He had noticed of the young butlers inappropriate glances, growing in indecency, and slowly nodded once more, as if cementing a decision he had made. "You are to go to Japan. "

Atsuka blinked slowly, barely hiding her shock and confusion. Swallowing roughly, Atsuka asked in a steady voice, the hitch in her sentence almost went unnoticed, if not for Katsu's sharp grey eyes. "To where-? " Answering the silent question that hung in the air, Katsu sighed heavily, taking of his glasses and setting them neatly on his sturdy desk. "It isn't safe here, _'Tsuka_ , I have rivals everywhere, and we are just not nearly as secure as I would like us to be. It's much safer if you go to Japan, where I _know_ I have people who are capable enough to take care of you, besides, your Mother is there as well. " Though Atsuka had no recollection of what had transpired that night, Katsu did, and sometimes, he woke in cold sweat, his daughter's cries echoing in his ears.

Not for the first time, Atsuka noticed the shadows on her Father's face, highlighting the gauntness in his angular features. Worry creased the contours of Atsuka's face, automatically, she had reverted to how she used to call him when she was all but a toddler, with no expectations to weigh her down. " _Papa_ , are you-" Katsu smiled tiredly. "I'm fine, my darling. Anyways, I've invested quite a bit in Rikkaidai, most heavily on their tennis team, so while you're there, check on them for me, would you? "Atsuka nodded briskly and accepted the file her father passed to her. "Here is the data of everyone you need to know. _And I will be expecting a report every week._ " Atsuka finished her Father's sentence, and smile wryly at his look of surprise. "I'll inform Sebastian to prepare your departure. You can choose your accommodations on the jet. " Taking that as her dismissal, Atsuka nodded politely and stood up. "Yes, _Papa_. "

Atsuka left the stately office and strode smoothly to the foyer where a two maids were awaiting, one holding a stylish winter coat and the other cradling _Lisé_. Swinging the _Hugo Boss Fur Parka_ over her shoulders, Atsuka gestured for the maid to hand her the keys for the sleek white _Jaguar F Type_ she had received for her 18th birthday as a present from Mother. Her baby was already awaiting for her when she walked out of the family's sprawling estate. Atsuka slid in and reclined comfortably, sinking into the buttery soft seat with a sigh. _Lisé_ lounged regally on the plush wine red leather seat, purring loudly. With a carefree laugh, Atsuka revved up the engines and sped out of the gates, rustling up leaves and crunching gravel as she went. She would never miss Canada, where she had music and _Lisé_ to keep her company. No, she would miss her Father, who would never fail to miss dinner, no matter how hectic his schedule was. " _Well,_ _well…Japan, here I come~"_


End file.
